How did we get here?
by Free The Dancing Llamas
Summary: “You're an insect because no matter how many times we try to kill you, you just don’t die. You’re an insect because of what you did to the world. And,” Tifa spat, eyeing him with distaste, “You’re an insect because I said so" Based on He did, She did


**Well hi, I've decided to write it finally…after many requests on 'He did, She did'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII : )**

* * *

All she could do was stare at his perfect face, as he flipped back his perfect hair. A habit that perfectly annoyed her. Gritting her teeth, she glared at him through the bars.

"You tried to kill me."

The sentence was simple enough, though it was said with some heavy implications.

"You tried to **kill** me." He repeated again, adding an emphasis on the word 'kill'. He said the statement as if he were trying to find a reason as to why she tried to kill him.

Though why should he be baffled as to why she tried? He knew perfectly well, didn't he? But he was just toying with her. The pushy bastard.

"Why did you try to kill me?"

_It seemed like a good idea at the time. Still is_, she though to herself as she watched him kneel down to her level. He brought his face closer to the bars.

"What did you say, Ms Lockhart?" his eyes glinting, with something. Was it anger? One could never tell with him. Everyone knew that no one had ever seen him even cry, let alone have any other emotions.

"I didn't say anything." Tifa mumbled as she tried not to look into that stone cold gaze.

"Yes. You did."

"No. I didn't" Tifa replied, mimicking Rufus. It seemed to amuse him.

Mind you everything seemed to amuse him. With the exception of the fact that the little avalanche whore had tried to kill him.

"You said it. A couple of seconds ago. Mumbled it under you breath. What was it? 'It seemed like a good idea at the time? Still is?' very amusing Ms Lockhart…or can I call you Tifa? I'll call you Tifa." He smirked, as he stood up again. "So tell me, Tifa, what have you learnt from this?"

Tifa replied, 'You're an insect, _Rufus_." Gazing spitefully up, waiting for some sort of reaction.

"I beg your pardon?" His eyebrows actually rose, but if Tifa knew him, and she did, then that was the only reaction she was likely to get from him.

"Are you deaf? I said you're an insect." Her biting tone was really beginning to unnerve him. He pined his gaze to her face, but each time his eyes pulled away, as if they had a mind of their own, and began travelling downwards. He shook his head, trying to get his mind straight, and his confusing thoughts out of his head. Business, think business, he tried telling himself.

What on earth was she doing? Clearly she had to know if she did anything or said anything bad to him, he could just ask one of his idiots to kill her. Didn't she know he was still one of the most powerful men in the world?

"And may I inquire as to why I am an insect, Tifa?" Spitting out her name as if it were venom.

"You are an insect because no matter how many times we try to kill you, you just don't die." Tifa spat, "You're an insect because of what you did to the world. And," Tifa huffed out her chest, eyeing him with distaste, "You're an insect because I said so, _Rufus_."

All he could do was stare at her. Who was this woman? By god it couldn't be that little know it all, Tifa Lockhart. It just couldn't. Sure, he told himself, she looked like her, but the woman was clearly not. Last time he had seen her she was such a drab little thing, pining after that impersonator and taking care of his children when he left to go find his dead whore. No, his Turks had clearly been mistaken. Tifa Lockhart would never dare to answer him like that…to anyone regardless of their situation.

"So I've made a few mistakes, Tifa-"

"It's not Tifa," Aha! So he was right! "It's Ms Lockhart to you, ShinRa." Well damn it.

"Let's not pretend then, shall we? Last time we were in this position you were about to be executed." He smirked, flipping his hair out of his eyes, "So, if I were you, I'd be very nice to me." He looked at her surprised expression, smirking to himself. Celebrating his little victory.

"And if I were you, I'd jump right off a cliff to make the world a better place." Tifa cut, smiling as she saw his smirk falter.

So perhaps she was not as easy to push as he thought. But before he could say anything, alarms started sounding and shouting could be heard.

"Mr ShinRa, Sir!" Tseng came running in, "Lab is on fire, it's spread too fast, we need to evacuate now."

"Not again." Rufus sighed. Immediately he turned to leave. Tifa couldn't believe he was just going to leave her there.

"You're not going to just leave me here, are you?" Tifa gasped, as she felt the anger rising to her cheeks, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the bars.

"Of course." He smirked, "What else should I do? You did try to kill me." With that he turned oh his heel and began walking away, the sirens still blaring it hurt her ears.

"Rufus! You bastard." She screeched as he banged and rattled the bars.

"Goodbye Ms Lockhart."

* * *

**A/N: And so it begins…**

**BUM BUM BUUUUUUUM!**

**So tell me what you think of the beginning chapter. It's a little short, I know.**

**Free the Dancing Llamas**


End file.
